


the mechanic

by dumbslug



Series: a/b/o [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Prostitution, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbslug/pseuds/dumbslug
Summary: Evan's car breaks down on his way home from college for Christmas. He's left stranded in a small town with no money for the repairs. Luckily, the mechanic is willing to negotiate his payment method.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: a/b/o [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	the mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> born from having to stay at grandmothers for a week and being forced to listen to hours of QVC's "Christmas in July"
> 
> enjoy!!!

Evan paces back and forth, staring outside at the quiet and dark street. Thick snow is piled high up on the sides of the streets from the plows. It makes a perfect image for the night of Christmas Eve. Perfect except for the fact that his car was levitating behind him up on a lift.

“Thank god you were still here!” the omega says for about the fourth time to the grimy alpha in overalls tinkering underneath his car.

The man merely grunts in response.

He can tell that the man is a little more than irritated at the fact he’s here. It is Christmas Eve after all. He probably wishes he was home with his family, and not helping out some poor college kid. Evan doesn’t feel too bad, it’s not like he did it on purpose. He wishes he was home with his family as well.

Evan remembers the exasperated look that the man had given him when he had leaped out of the tow-truck that had brought him here and knocked on the window of the door. There was a handwritten sign tapped up on the inside of the door that displayed the shops limited hours during the Christmas season. It stated that the shop closed at 5 pm. Evan pulled up at 4:56. The man opened the door and took a long look up and down Evan. He must have noticed that he was just in jeans, a threadbare sweater, and beaten up sneakers. Not exactly suitable for the frigid weather.

He was a bit nervous before coming in here. Him being a young omega in a mechanic shop alone with an alpha. It’s a common porn scenario for a reason. He also isn’t exactly knowledgeable about cars. He won’t be breaking any stereotypes about omegas being bad drivers and knowing nothing about cars any time soon. He’s kind of worried about getting ripped off.

He doesn’t really want to phone his alpha mother about this, she already worries enough about him already. She never wanted him to make this trip in the first place. She wanted to drive up herself and get him, but he begged and begged for her to let him make the trip from his college to his hometown. Claiming that he was 19 and that was old enough to make an 11-hour drive home by himself thank you very much. She relented.

Calling her now would be admitting failure, and he would just still look like a baby in her eyes. Evan didn’t want that. No, calling her was just not an option. He was just going to have to deal with this himself.

He takes a deep breath. 

He tries to talk to the man again. “So,” he starts, “how bad is it? Can you fix it? Am I going to be able to get back on the road tonight?”

The man stops tampering with whatever he is doing underneath the car and looks up at him with a sigh. That doesn’t seem like a good sign to Evan. The man tosses some kind of wrench into the toolbox beside him. He pushes up the cap he’s wearing and scratches at his bald head.

“Well, kid, you’ve managed to flood three valves and you’re going to need a new carburetor, and a new seal on your pressure injector.”

“Oh,” Evan says softly. He doesn’t really know what that means, but he knows it’s nothing good. 

“Yup,” the alpha says, popping the ‘p’.

"I’m not all that great with a stick,” Evan admits, more than a little embarrassed. He knew the basics, but he pretty much just wings the rest. Maybe this drive wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe his mother was right. Not that he would ever admit that to her face.

“You don’t say,” the alpha drawls out slowly, sounding more than a little amused.

Evan lets out a cry and sits back on a stack of dirty tires with his face in his hands. “That doesn’t sound good,” he moans out, “that sounds like, really, really, really bad,” he peeks back up at the older man’s face. “Do you think you can still fix it? Like can you just unflood it or something?”

The alpha looks like he might be considering the chance of cracking a teeny-tiny little smile.

“Sure, kid. I’ve got a de-flooder in the back all ready to.”

Evan blinks a few times before it sets in that the alpha is joking.

This really isn’t good.

Evan had grand plans of driving straight through the day and night, was planning on being home by Christmas morning. Not wanting to miss his family’s tradition of a big, sugary Christmas breakfast. He misses those cinnamon-apple pancakes and french toast casserole.

Evan sighs and bites the bullet to ask the most important question: “How much is this going cost?”

The alpha looks up at the ceiling and flicks his fingers as if he is using them to count. His hands are large. Fingers thick. “Well, kid, let’s see. We’ve got the parts, labor, overtime, and holiday pay. You’re looking at around nine-hundred to get back on the road tonight.”

“Nine-hundred,” Evan shrieks, stunned.

Things just went from bad to worse.

He forces down tears he feels threatening to well up. Swallows hard at the lump that is forming at his throat. He will not cry in front of this alpha. He won’t. “Nine…. hundred,” he forces out weakly, “I—I—I can’t do that. At least not tonight.” He doesn’t have that kind of money. He makes about a hundred a week working at his college’s dining commons, and he isn’t exactly good at saving money either. He thinks miserably about the $170 dollars sitting in his bank account currently, and the only reason he’s got that much is because his mother gave him $100 for gas. He already had to shell out $50 bucks for the tow truck. 

He might end up having to call his mother after all. The thought of making that phone call and asking for money is miserable.

“Look, kiddo. I can drive you to a motel, or you can stay here for a bit if you’ve got someone who can come get you, but that’s the deal. That’s the price and it’s not coming down. I highly doubt you are gonna get a better one. Especially on Christmas Eve, if you can even find another shop open in the first place.” He speaks in a firm yet not unkind tone.

Evan thinks that if the alpha is a father that he is the tough-love kind. Believes that every challenge brings about an important lesson.

Evan pouts. Of course, he would get a hard-ass for a mechanic.

He is still trying to find a way out of calling his mother for help. She would never let him forget it. $900 isn’t exactly chump change. Especially when she never wanted him to make the trip in the first place. Also, he doesn’t exactly love asking his mother for money when she is already paying for his college, a fact that she never lets him forget.

“Um, okay. I—I—,” he stutters out, scrambling for some kind of plan. “I can get you the money eventually! Just not right now. Do you have like some sort of payment plan or something? Is there a manager I could speak to?”

The man gestures around to the empty small-town garage. As if saying, _look around, kid, I’m all you’ve got._ For good measure he taps at the stitched name on the front of his overalls, identifying him as _Clyde Williams._ Evan remembers back to the sign outside of the shop labeling the place as _William’s Mechanics._ Evan huffs out a bratty breath. It looks like he’s stuck with this guy.

“Gee, our accounts payable team is off for the holidays and you’re talking to the manager.”

Evan looks around frantically. As if a solution is going to jump out at him. The tears that have been threatening to spill out for a while come back with full force. Evan blinks hard. This isn’t fair. He just barely resists stomping his foot. This isn’t at all how this trip was supposed to go. He was supposed to show his mother how much of a grownup he had become in his first year at college.

“I—I,” he starts again, “I—just…need to….” He trails off. Unshed tears welling up in his eyes.

“Woah, hey, take it easy, kid,” the alpha, Clyde, says while bringing up a big hand to grasp Evan’s shoulder. He waves his other hand in front of Evan’s face, snapping his fingers. “Hey, take a deep breath.” Apparently, Evan is hyperventilating. “Easy. Don’t panic. It doesn’t do any good. Now, look at me. Do you have a credit card?”

“It’s maxed,” Evan confesses with a whisper. He really isn’t the best with money.

Clyde snorts and gives him a look up-and-down. “Of course it is.” His hand is still on Evan’s shoulder. The warm weight is comforting but it also makes it hard to think. “Ok, alright, do you have anyone you can call? Anyone who can lead you some money?”

Evan shakes his head and moans out a quivering, “no”.

“I—no, I can’t call anyone,” he continues, “but I can get you the money, just not right away. I swear that I’m good for it! You can trust me that I’ll pay you back, please,” he whispers, shamelessly begging.

The alpha looks down at him for what feels like an eternity. He squints his dark, stern eyes under the brim of his hat. He doesn’t look like he’s mad, just concerned. Like he’s worried about the omega.

Evan blinks and a fat tear finally drops down, trailing down the side of his nose. He needs to get home. The tear edges to the side of his mouth.

Clyde catches the next tear that streams out of his other eye. The touch startles the omega. Clyde’s fingers feel rough against the soft skin of his cheek. Then, the alpha pulls away.

He stares at the gleam of wetness on the pad of his thumb. He clears his throat and walks to the grubby counter about ten paces away and grabs a box of tissues. He holds them out to Evan. The omega snatches a couple and blots at his eyes with a sniff.

Solutions are still swirling around in his brain. Maybe he can catch a bus or get a ride to a train station…. he’s not exactly sure how far $170 is going to get him. All he wants is to be back in his bed. In the safety and comfort of his childhood bedroom.

“How much you got on you?” Clyde asks, voice gruff.

Evan gives a little shrug. Not really wanting to admit just how little money he’s got. “Like…a hundred dollars,” seventy will hopefully be enough for gas to get him the rest of the way. Hopefully. He seizes his wallet out of the back of his jeans, grabbing for his debit card, and the two dollar bills he has stuffed in there, “I have a job. I get paid every week so I can transfer more money every Friday! Please, I promise I’m good for it. Please, sir. Please please please…” He’s a second away from dropping ‘Alpha’. Maybe that will soften this man up. Anything to get him back on the road tonight. He fumbles with his wallet, “I also have maybe like five dollars in coins.”

“Whoa, whoa, hey, kid. Stop. Slow down. Just take it easy. I don’t want your goddam change,” he says, the bite in his voice sounding more playful than malicious. The alpha puts a big hand over his and pushes down, forcing the wallet into Evan’s lap. A big, rough-skinned, thumb brushes over the curve of Evan’s wrist. “Come on, now. Just take it easy. Enough crying.”

“I—um.” Evan blinks up at the man, wetness rimming his eyes. He actually smells kind of good. Like metal and soap. “Are—are you going to do it? Fix it tonight and let me pay you back when I can?”

"Yeah, I’ll fix it. Tonight,” Clyde rumbles.

The alpha’s hand closes around his thigh, right above his knee. He flicks his eyes down to where the man’s hand is covering his thigh. His hand is almost big enough to wrap around completely. Evan’s leg feels small underneath its heavy weight. The omega draws in a sharp breath, unsure about where this is going.

“I’ll fix it,” Clyde continues, his voice deep. His dark eyes piercing through Evan’s own. Just watching. Watching for something. “But…”

“But what?” Evan breathes. His pulse is racing. His heart feels as though it could pound out of his chest. If this is leading to where he thinks it’s going…...

“But maybe I’m not too sure I’m ever gonna see that money.” His stern eyes stay on his.

“No! Sir, I promise you will. I swear—”

“Hush. Enough.” Clyde’s hand squeezes hard and moves his hand up Evan’s thigh a little further. “How ‘bout this. How about we go into the back for a little while, just you and me, and then we’ll call it even. Huh? What do you think about that?”

“Oh,” Evan manages out.

This is actually happening.

Looks like his earlier anxious thoughts were right. He should have been nervous to be here.

Evan feels a swopping sensation around his navel, and a strike of something, something illicit and forbidden, flits across his anxiety. He’s not a kid anymore. Isn’t that what he was trying to prove with this whole trip? A part of him wants to act coquettish. As if he doesn’t understand what Clyde is implying. But then he thinks of making that phone call to his mother. He swallows hard.

“You’ll do it all of it?” he whispers. “Tonight? For free?”

“Yep,” the alpha confirms, voice quiet. He moves his other hand up to palm Evan’s other thigh as well. “Well, not exactly for _free._ It’s gonna cost you. Just not money.”

So, he’s at a crossroads. He’s got to make a decision. He can call his mother up and beg her for money. Concede to the fact that he’s maybe not the adult he claims to be. She would probably make him pay her back, too. Months of scrimping and saving and working weekends.

Or.

He could go in the back with this alpha. This man who looks old enough to be his father. Just ten minutes of sucking dick. He’s a big boy. He can do this. It’s not like he’s never done it before. He’s not the most experienced, but it’s not like he’s some blushing virgin. Just ten to fifteen measly minutes and then he is back on the road. Will be home in time for Christmas. A naughty throb darts through his stomach. Clyde’s hands are still wandering up his thigh, slowly.

He squares his shoulders and looks the alpha in the eye, putting on a false sense of bravado. “Just a blowjob,” he barters.

The alpha cracks a closed-mouthed smirk and reaches up with the same thumb that he used to wipe Evan’s tear to pull on the omega’s bottom lip.

“I bet you suck cock just as neat as can be, dontcha, kid?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” Evan shoots back, bratty like.

The truth is that the alpha isn’t that far off. Evan broke up with his last boyfriend after he had the audacity to say that he didn’t suck him off sloppily enough. He’s not a prude. He’s not! He just isn’t fond of his own spit on his chin, okay. What’s so bad about that?

Clyde hums without commitment, “That’s tempting. Especially with that pretty mouth of yours. But that is one expensive blowjob. $900? That’s gotta be higher than the rate charged by even the most expensive of escorts. No, I think it’s going to cost you a little more than that.”

Evan’s stomach drops and he feels his pulse quicken. Clyde’s hand that is still on his leg moves upward. Over his hip and coming to rest at the top of his ass. He gives a gentle squeeze. A dark thrill shoots up Evan, starting from his toes. There is no mistaking what Clyde wants.

“You want to fuck me?” Evan exhales out, voice soft and fluttery. His head feels clouded. The alpha’s hands on him making it hard to think straight.

Clyde tsks at him. “Language,” he warns playfully.

“Really?” Evan scowls and raises a bratty eyebrow.

Clyde just gives him a grin and small shrug. As if saying that he can’t help it.

“It doesn’t matter,” the alpha concedes. “Whatever you want to call it that’s the price.”

It feels like so much more to give, but truthfully, he hadn’t really expected the alpha to be satisfied with just a blowjob. It is $900. 

“I—will you wear a condom?” he asks.

“Sure. Of course.”

Clyde moves back. Evan guesses he’s eager to get the show on the road before the omega changes his mind. The man moves to lock the door and then he grabs Evan’s arm and hustles the omega down a shabby hallway. A small, relatively clean office is waiting at the end. There is a desk and a worn leather couch pressed against one wall. A calendar is hung up crookedly. The December page depicts a pretty omega girl dressed in a skimpy red bikini, one of her tits spilling out. She’s got a Santa hat on.

Evan stands in the middle. Not quite sure what’s the right next move. Clyde rustles around in one of the desk drawers, presumably looking for condoms. This is really happening. He’s really going to get fucked by some small-town mechanic in a bum-fuck town in the middle of nowhere.

Clyde comes back around, a plastic-wrapped condom in hand. He must see the panic in Evan’s eyes. It’s like he can tell he’s starting to overthink it. “Here, just like this,” he tells him with authority.

He takes his wrists to place his hands on the desk. “Lean forward,” he says with a hand at the back of the omega’s head. Pushing him lightly onto the desktop. Evan lays his cheek against the cool surface.

Clyde starts to work his belt and jeans off. Not roughly. But not like a lover would either. More like a man who just purchased a piece of ass and is efficiently opening the package.

From this angle, Evan can see a small family picture in a frame. Clyde’s in it. His arm around a pretty woman with brunette hair. Two kids stand in front of them. A boy and a girl. They look to be around 12-14. The picture looks to be more than a few years back. The alpha actually has hair. Evan isn’t sure how to feel when confronted with the evidence that the man does in fact have a family. It feels forbidden and shameful, but he also can’t ignore the arousal churning down deep in his belly. 

Clyde must see him staring and he moves a hand off of Evan to slam the picture down. Facing the desk. Out of sight. “She’s dead,” he mutters, “I ain’t a cheater.” Evan isn’t sure if that makes this situation any better.

He goes back to undressing the omega. He’s got his jeans pooled around his ankles. Trapped from hitting the floor by his sneakers. Evan regrets his choice of underwear. Light pink panties. Childish. The alpha hooks a finger around the elastic and starts to pull them down.

“Wait,” Evan pants out.

Clyde’s hand stills and he lets go of the omega’s panties. They snap back onto this skin.

“You looking to go with the original deal, kid?”

“I—” Evan isn’t sure what he wants to say. He can’t pay this man. Not really. Dread pulls at his stomach at the thought of calling his mother.

The realization that this is really happening. That he is really going to prostitute himself to get home for Christmas. It settles burning and deliciously depraved. He feels himself start to build up some slick. That makes his face burn with humiliation. The evidence that he is enjoying this. Evan reasons that it is kind of a good thing, after all, it will be much easier to take this alpha if he’s wet.

He stares up at the alpha from the circle of his arms. “I’m fine. Do it,” he says.

Clyde holds him by his lovehandles and stares back. An indiscernible emotion flashes behind his eyes. The alpha simply looks at him a bit more. As if he’s trying to assess the boy’s honesty. It infuriates Evan, that the alpha has the audacity to act as if he cares about his consent and comfort. As if he wasn’t the one who suggested the omega bend over for him in the first place.

“Do it,” Evan tells him again. Trying to muster up as much grit in his voice as he can manage.

The alpha, Clyde, merely raises an eyebrow. His eyes amused and knowing.

Then, he yanks the omega upwards by his hips. He moves one hand to press along the omega’s lower back, forcing him to arch. Ass up high. He hooks a thumb in Evan’s panties and wrenches them down. Cool air hits his ass cheeks. Leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Evan keeps his head craned around to watch the man’s face carefully. It barely changes at the sight of the omega’s naked ass. The alpha simply thumbs his cheek open, warm, and business-like.

The alpha spreads him open and just _stares._ His mood is undecipherable. The omega feels a bit like he’s getting a medical exam. It’s nothing like he’s used too. He’s used to soft, loving hands, and whispered sweet nothings. Evan likes it romantic. Clyde holding his cheeks apart, dry fingers brushing over his hole, feels the exact opposite of romantic.

Clyde explores him for a bit. A thumb rubbing around the tiny bit of slick that’s flowing out of him, he doesn’t make a remark about the clear fluid, though.

Evan can feel the alpha rub his thumb along the light pink scar that he knows is back there. It’s from when he was a little baby and the doctors removed his balls because he was an omega. It’s an operation that is slowly waning in popularity. It’s seen as a more traditional thing, and while his mom isn’t particularly old-fashioned like that, his grandmother certainly is, and she made it clear that her little omega grandbaby was going to get that surgery. Evan doesn’t really mind it. Hard to miss something you never really remember having. Plus, he finds that most of the alphas he gets with find it a turn on. The alpha doesn’t make any remark about the scar, either.

Evan wonders if the boy in the picture he saw was an omega, and if he has the same scar.

He feels Clyde’s hands leave him and he turns his head, even more, his shoulder straining, to see what he’s doing. He sees Clyde pull the zipper down on his overalls, revealing his white t-shirt underneath and plaid boxer shorts. The alpha gropes into the slit and pulls out his dick, which is more than half-mast, it’s dark and thick.

“Oh my god,” Evan whimpers out. He can’t help it. It was never discussed in the negotiations that he’d be taking a gorilla-sized dick. Clyde just ignores him and fishes back into his boxers, pulling out his balls too, furred and hanging in the huge V of his coveralls.

Evan’s pulse races and his anxiety spikes. God, he’s really going to earn his pay with this one. Not exactly going to be easy money.

The alpha takes himself in hand and strokes himself, perfunctorily, getting himself fully erect in no time. He rubs the underside of his dickhead on Evan’s left ass cheek. Slapping lightly. 

“You’re gonna be careful with that _thing_ , right?” the omega chokes out, steadying himself on the desktop.

“Mmmmm,” Clyde confirms. “Just try and relax, kid. You’ve done this before, right?” He thumbs apart Evan’s ass again as if he can tell by just looking at his hole.

Evan huffs out a little laugh. Bratty still, despite his apprehension. “Yes,” he says, “I’ve done this before.”

“Good,” is all Clyde says as he reaches for the condom he had dropped on the desk.

Evan stares at the desk, hearing the sound and movement of the alpha opening the condom and rolling it on himself. His breath is coming in short and his spread legs tremble.

A blunt, thick finger pokes into his ass, without ceremony. It goes in easily, the slick he’s got flowing doing its job. The burn still stretches a bit. Clyde’s fingers are big.

“Are you sure you’ve done before?” Clyde grunts out. “Tight as hell.”

"Ye—yes,” he stutters.

Clyde’s finger is moving around just like a doctor’s as if he’s inspecting him. Inspecting the give of his hole. Pushing against his insides.

“Tight, yeah. It’s real good.” Clyde mutters seemingly to himself.

He slides his finger out and what can only be his dick nudges up, taking its place. The alpha jiggles it into his hole. Little nudges that are sharp and make Evan’s blood run hot and cold. The tip wiggles in. Barely.

Evan just lets it happen. Letting a complete stranger grunt and prod him open, even helping him. Evan finds himself lowering for the alpha and trying to help him find the right angle to slip inside.

But no, the alpha is too large, and it hurts. Evan feels absolutely speared open like he never has before. He’s not used to this. This is insane. He’s used to awkward, fumbling hands in the dark. He’s used to alpha’s his own age. Nothing like this. This is a grown man, old enough to be his father. A grown alpha. Who knows how to use his dick. It drives him a little wild.

He’s also not used to a dick this size, either. It feels like his whole body is opening to accommodate the alpha’s dick, and it just keeps coming, too. Little shoves that keep feeding this impossible cock into Evan, and fuck, he can feel it in his guts, and he doesn’t even know how much more he’s got to go. How much more of this big dick is going to be fed into him.

“Wait,” Evan cries out, “stop,” he gasps.

Although the hands on his hips squeeze in frustration, the alpha stills.

“Kid,” he growls out, “it’s far too late to back out now.”

“I—ju—just hold on, please,” he breathes, “I can’t take it. I can’t. You’re too big,” he whines.

“I’m sure you can,” the alpha rumbles. “Just calm down. Relax.”

Clyde takes one of his big hands and runs it down the omega’s back. Gentle like. As if he’s comforting a spooked animal. Evan almost wishes his shirt was off so he could feel the skin on skin contact.

“Are you okay?”

“I—,” Evan’s not quite sure how to answer that, but he continues with, “…yes, just—”

“Then I’m gonna start moving,” Clyde tells him and then does just that. Shoving in deeper and making Evan yelp.

“No,” he cries, moving his hands back to press against the alpha’s hip as if he can hold him at bay. “Please, I can’t. I can’t. I can’t take you!” he chants, semi-delirious. 

The alpha simply grabs at the hands that are fruitlessly trying to get him to stop moving and folds them up against the omega’s own back, holding them in place with just one hand.

“Enough,” he orders. “You are fine. Just relax. I know you can take me, honey.”

Evan is still sniffling and whimpering, but he does catch the ‘honey’. This is probably the most comforting the alpha has been.

"Shhh,” the alpha continues. “Hush.”

The omega just sniffs in response. His head swirling. He’s not sure about anything right now. Pinned down to this desk with this huge alpha hulking above him. He thinks he got in over his head. The thought that he should have just called his mother sinks into his mind. Then, Clyde brings up the hand that isn’t holding the omega’s hands behind his back to grip at the back of his neck.

Evan tenses and gasps, before going completely boneless.

Grabbing an omega by the back of the neck subdues them, puts them in a haze of submission. He’s never had an alpha do this before. Well, technically, his grandmother had done it to him once, back when he was a young boy and running havoc in the grocery store, not listening to her warnings. Fed up, his grandmother grabbed him by the back of the neck with _“stop it, right now.”_ He immediately listened to her. But that doesn’t really count, not really.

“There we go,” Clyde rumbles. “Just relax.”

Then, he plunges in, punching a cry out of the omega. The alpha’s big hand is still on the back of his neck, keeping him loose and relaxed. But, fuck. He’s never been filled like this before. He’s never been dominated like this before. Clyde presses in closer and Evan can feel his balls and the canvas of his coveralls against the backs of his thighs. He also feels the press of the alpha’s gut.

Evan feels unbelievably full. 

Clyde is rock hard. He pumps into him smoothly. It’s like getting fucked with a billy-club. Evan’s breathing is hard, fast, and heavy. The smacking sound of the alpha’s balls against the backs of his thighs invades his ears. The smell of sex and his own slick assaults his sense of smell.

“Tight. Jesus,” Clyde snarls out, he punctuates it with a sharp thrust that almost takes Evan off his feet. He takes his hand off the back of the omega’s neck and moves it back to his hip. He is still holding the omega’s hands behind his back with his other hand.

“You’re so _big,”_ Evan answers back. His mind a little less clouded now that the alpha has released his neck from his grip.

“Yeah,” Clyde just huffs out. “But I think you like it. Move that ass, kid.” He smacks Evan’s right ass cheek. Making the boy yelp.

Evan glares back at him and pouts out a bratty lip. Some of his earlier insolence renewed now that he’s enjoying himself finally. Not scared anymore.

“That wasn’t in the deal,” he scoffs breathlessly. It isn’t like he could even move if he wanted to. Clyde has him pinned down. Fucking into him greedily. Thrusting mindlessly.

It’s jolting when all of a sudden Clyde stops and pulls all the way out. Evan gasps at the feeling of being suddenly empty. The omega hears a plasticky snap of a condom.

“What happened? Did it break?” he says panicked.

Clyde doesn’t answer and instead just slams back into him, filling him again, splitting him open with a long, celebratory groan.

 _Oh, god,_ he thinks. The alpha must have taken off the condom. Thoughts swirl around in his head. He’s pissed. Evan’s not sure why he even trusted the alpha in the first place. At the same time, he feels a dark delight swirl around his navel. He kind of likes it. No, actually he _loves_ it. He loves being used like a little cumdump. Evan just prays the alpha is clean. He’s on the pill so he’s not in any danger of getting pregnant.

For an old guy, Clyde doesn’t last much longer. His thrusts start to get faster and more erratic. His one hand digs into Evan’s hip, and then he slips it under the omega to dig at his flat, soft belly, like he’s trying to feel his own huge dick in the depths.

Evan just keeps his head down. It’s all too much. Overwhelming and frightening. He gives in. Gives in to the thrill of being used callously for someone else’s enjoyment. Just gives in to being used as a fucktoy. A hole for a big, hungry dick. Just quick, hot, dirty stabbing. It makes even more slick flow out of him. Knowing that his pleasure means nothing to the mechanic behind him. That his asshole stretched around a fat dick is just payment owed.

Clyde only lasts a few more thrusts. Grunting, driving, and pressed warmly to Evan’s ass. Nailing the hell out of the omega.

Then, the omega makes another realization. The fact that a fat knot is going to be inside him soon. _God, he’s so fucking dumb,_ he thinks. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten about this part.

The alpha drives in hard one last time. A sharp stab. He stills and groans. Evan whimpers as he feels his ruined hole stretch even more, impossibly wide around the alpha’s knot.

“Ah, yeah, yeah, that’s it.” Clyde is panting hard. One of his hands is still gripping tight at Evan’s wrists, probably bruising him. “That was fucking good.”

He can feel the alpha’s cum spurting into him. Clyde’s long, hard, dick pumping his seed into him. It’s so intense and all-consuming.

Evan breathes onto the desktop. Quiet. Waiting for the alpha’s knot to go down. Clyde frees his hands and Evan lets them flop back down onto the desk. They feel like wet noodles. His whole body feels like that. Evan blinks and realizes he’s crying.

After a few minutes, the alpha’s knot swells down enough he can pull out.

The alpha spreads his cheeks. Evan feels cum dribble out of his hole. It feels like there is so much of it trickling down his thigh. 

Clyde squats down and spread the omega’s ass more with his palms. Evan flexes his hole under Clyde’s gaze and even more drips out, he’s absolutely _full_ of it.

“Yeah, that’s a beautiful sight,” the alpha growls out. Watching the omega’s asshole wink under his watchful gaze. His wet cock still stiff but drooping, hanging out of his coveralls like a prize.

He stands back up and lands a hard _smack_ at the omega’s left ass cheek.

“You did good, kid.”


End file.
